


A Kind of Magic

by the_kingofnewyork



Series: A New Fighter [1]
Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Two boys kissing, a new fighter, idk how to use tags lol, itsuura, lol, yknow just kissing and flirting in general woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kingofnewyork/pseuds/the_kingofnewyork
Summary: Jun has no idea how it happened, but he somehow ended up kissing the boy he had a "mild" infatuation with.





	A Kind of Magic

Akari and Jun laughed freely as they rolled about until it came to a halt. Jun ended up on top of him, looking down at his deep brown eyes. His breathing hitched slightly as they gazed at one another in silence, too afraid to say anything in fear of messing up. Jun's jaw dropped very slightly, his hazel-brown eyes watching Akari's face closely. He had a certain, unexplainable look on his soft face.

" _Hi_ ," Jun whispered breathily to the boy underneath him. His arms were pinned to either side of him. Akari smiled, something he didn't do very often. He looked almost goofy.

"H-Hey," he replied, brown eyes watching as Jun's tongue quickly ran along his lips. His dark, mysterious eyes dashed back up to meet Jun's. The brunet watched as Akari gnawed at his lower lip. His clear nervousness made Jun's skin crawl. His heart raced, feeling almost strange and jittery. The blades of grass and the cool breeze brushed up against them. Morning dew touched their bodies. Neither boy could really say anything.

Akari pressed himself up, now leaning back with his elbows. Jun was still above the raven-haired youth. "You're really pretty," he remarked, his hazel eyes marvelling each inch of the other boy's face. Warmth rushed to his face. Adorably, his cheeks, ears and neck flushed pink.

"I'm glad you think so..." Akari shyly responded, the corner of his mouth flicking up.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" the brunet asked, sitting back on the other boy's lap.

"Crazy's good. Go ahead," replied the brown-eyed boy, smiling curiously.

"Can I... Can I  _kiss_ you?" Akari stopped breathing for a time, stuck in that moment. He stared at the teen sitting in front of him. " _What_?"

Jun's heart jumped up, in the worst way possible. "Ah fuck, Kari. I'm sorry, I-I—"

"No— no, no, what I meant was-!" he reiterated, a panicky tone taking over his voice. "I-I've just never... kissed, uhm, you know..." Akari mumbled, his voice reducing to a meek whisper. Jun's char-brown eyebrows furrowed in thought as he examined Akari's words in his head.

"You've never, kissed a boy?" the confused brunet asked him. He leaned back.

"I've never kissed another  _person_ , Jun!" Akari cried out defensively. There was a moment of realization, his mouth briefly forming a circle.

"And you don't want to waste it on me? That's fine, I—" Jun puffed his cheeks up, his body tinted red out of pure stress and embarrassment. He looked down and away, seeming almost sad and dejected. The raven-haired teenager bit his lower lip nervously.

"But..." Jun looked up slightly, eyes widening somewhat as ears perked up. "I wouldn't mind if it was with you," he continued in a low whisper. His face and ears were a bright, flaming red. His soul threatened to fly away out of sheer embarrassment. The brunet boy shot a quick glance back at Akari, eyes filled with surprise. His light eyebrows were sent flying upwards as if to ask " _really_?" Akari nodded quietly, his features still tomato-red.

Jun leaned forward to get closer to the other teen. Testing the waters, he went in and shyly gave him a small peck on the lips. They gazed into one another's eyes, either of them too afraid to utter a single word. Akari's lips parted slightly. He went forward, gently letting their mouths touch, as his hands cupped either side of Jun's face. Akari let himself fall and be caught by the green, dew-splattered blades of grass.

Jun's hazel eyes widened in slight surprise before he quickly eased into it. His heart fluttered like a soaring butterfly taking flight. He felt as though he'd been splashed by the mellow, golden sunlight, warmth filling him almost instantaneously. Fighting against the fear, the brunet lightly bit down on Akari's lower lip, eliciting a tiny gasp from him. Jun ran his hand through the other youth's black locks. The raven-haired boy's warm, smaller hands carefully exploring him. His hands stopped, hovering over Jun's neck and shoulders. Electric shivers were sent jolting around his body from Akari's touches alone, nevermind the lips being on his own.

They parted for a moment, gasping for breath. Jun noticed the surprised and curious expression plastered over Akari's face. "I..." his dark eyelashes fluttered as he blinked. His deep brown eyes flashed in and out of sight. "How do I describe that?" he let out breathily, his cheeks tinted red. Jun refrained from cursing under his breath. The taller boy was giving him bedroom eyes and he probably had no idea.

"Not _horrible_ , I hope," retorted Jun, chortling somewhat. The black-haired youth parted his lips slightly. Subsequently, he paused.

"It's, well- if you wanna know what  _I_ think..." Akari bit his lip shyly. Jun watched him quietly in curiosity. "Magic," he said quietly as he tried (and failed) to hold back a bashful smile. "It was a kind of magic, Jun."

The brunet's light eyebrows danced briefly. "Magic?" He couldn't help but grin. "That's new... I love that," he replied before ruffling the other boy's messy, black hair. A chaotic mess.

Jun carefully rolled off of Akari, sitting beside him. He looked at him. He flashed his signature, pearly grin. "Can I, perhaps, walk you home?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the youth sitting to his right him. Akari shot a glance at him, subsequently giving the brown-haired boy a goofily sheepish smile. He rested his head on Jun's shoulder tiredly.

"I'd like that," the youth replied, yawning. "I, am, _exhausted_ ," he huffed, letting his eyelids weaken.

Jun laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You wouldn't be so tired if you weren't awake at this ungodly hour," the light-brown-haired young adult remarked as he rolled his eyes. Akari groaned at him.

"I know, I know... But I have to make weight for my match with Fukuyama," Akari whined. He rested his midnight-brown eyes. "But, regardless, Jun. I meant what I said." Jun gave a small hum in acknowledgment. "It really felt like magic."

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is honestly so fluffy but has ultimately doesn't exist [yet] in the actual story.


End file.
